Crazy, Screwed up Life
by 123alleyb
Summary: High School doesn't get better all the time. This story reveals the high school drama and troubles of four teens. And they are all from different backgrounds. This story is definitely not a fairy tale.
1. Chapter 1

**Kendall**

"I can't wait until tonight!" I said while getting my binder out of my locker.

"It's going to be so much fun!" My best friend, Ashlyn said.

"Will Wesley be there?" My other best friend, Ryley said.

"Duh. He goes wherever I go." I scoffed. "He _is_ my boyfriend."

Ryley and Ashlyn shrugged and started off in the direction of their next class. I picked up my books that I sat on the ground and looked around for Wesley. "Hey babe." Wesley said while helping me get my books.

"Hey." I said back while brushing off the side of my skirt.

I grabbed his hand and we headed off to class. "You ready for tonight?" Wesley whispered in my ear.

"Definitely."

We got in the classroom and took our normal seats in the back of the room. I sat down and Wesley sat right next to me. I could smell his cologne in the air around him. "Hey, isn't that that Mason kid?" Wesley asked me, pointing in that direction.

"What? I thought he was homeschooled now?" I asked, looking in the direction that he was pointing. "Ha. I guess not."

Mason made his way into the classroom and sat on the other side of the room in the front. Mason had black swooshy hair and a black beanie on his head. After everyone was quiet, our teacher started to write God knows what on the board. "How long does this class last?" Wesley asked with a smile on his face.

"You ask that everyday." I said, retuning his smile.

"Ok, Miss. Hale. Would you like to answer the question?" The teachers asked, directing the question towards me.

"Uh, what?" I said, confused.

"I think it might be smart to actually listen to what I say." He said while turning back around to the board. I flicked him off and the whole class laughed. He turned back around and looked straight at me. "Detention, Miss. Hale."

"Why? For what?" I said, trying to act innocent.

"You know the saying, 'I've got eyes in the back of my head'? Well it's true. Detention, today."

I looked at him like he was speaking a different language and looked at Wesley. "I'll stay with you." Wesley said.

"That's why I love you." I said while trying to kiss him without anyone looking.

**Tessa**

It was another day of school. I hate school. I hate life. I slowly walked through the hall watching everyone passing me. Everyone is better than me. I will never be good enough. According to our modern society.

I finally get to my class and take my seat at the back of the class. I looked to my left and there is my sister sitting in the chair next to me. "This is stupid." I say to her.

"Trust me. It doesn't get better." She said while pulling out a cigarette.

"Thanks for the words of wisdom, sis." I said, pulling out my social studies binder.

"Anytime." She said with the cigarette in her mouth.

When I turned back to make a smart comment, she was gone. That always happens.

A few minutes later, the door shut and class began. I didn't even listen; I just daydreamed. I thought of all the things that happened the summer before school, and barely anything came to mind.

Finally, the class was over and we were able to leave. I got my books together and made my way towards the door. "Hey Tessa. Can I talk to you?" The teacher said.

I looked at him, and made my way towards his desk. "I know it's hard to focus because of the death of your sister, but your failing. If you fail this class, you can't graduate." He said with pity on his face.

I shrugged and told him I would do better, and he was wrong. My sister couldn't be dead. I talked to her everyday.

I made my way to my locker and opened it. I took out my binder for my next class and turned around.

The next thing I knew, my stuff was on the ground. "Watch where you go." Kendall, the most popular girl in the school said. She looked at me like I was an alien and started walking again with her 'clique' group.

I picked up my stuff and closed my locker. I looked in her direction and watched them walk off. I wondered if that skirt was actually just a small piece of cloth. "Don't let them get to you." Justine said, appearing next to me. (My sister)

"Did this happen to you?" I asked, walking towards the next hallway.

"All the time." Justine said, walking the same speed as me. "Except I was the one who had the 'piece of cloth' on my butt."

I tried to reply, but she disappeared before I could respond. "Again. Really?" I said, smiling at the ground.

**Mason**

"School sucks." I whispered to myself, while opening my locker.

"Yeah, I know." Said the girl that had to locker next to mine.

I looked at her and then focused back on getting stuff out of my locker. She gave me a strange look. "Aren't you Ma-"

Before she could finish, I started off towards the main door. Once I stepped outside, I felt the rush of wind hit my face. I didn't think it would be this cold. I stopped to put on my jacket and looked around at the other kids. Most of them were involved with their own conversations, but there were some just staring at me.

I grabbed my bag and started to walk. It usually takes 15 minutes before I got to my house, but I didn't really feel like going home. I sat down on the grass and opened my bag. I started to draw when a girl walked pass me. My foot was out and I accidentally tripped her.

I instantly stood up and caught her before she fell. It took me a minute to realize who it was. "Hey your in my 6th period." I tried to manage a smile. "Tessa right?"

She looked at me for a minute, still in my arms, and instantly stood up. "Uh yeah. I'm Tessa. Look I-uh I have to go."

I watched her fast-walk in the other direction. I stood there watching until she was out of site. The only thing I could think of was, "She didn't know me."

**Wesley**

I got out of the car and went up to Kendall's door. I could hear the humming of my car behind me, when I realized Kendall was hugging me. "Uh- Hey babe." I said, caught off guard.

"I can't believe you're actually on time." She said, with that wicked half-smile.

"I wanted to surprise you." I said, while kissing her on the cheek.

"Fun comes later. Let me go get my coat." She raced off into her house and came back with her black fur coat and grabbed my hand.

I opened the passenger door for her, and closed it behind her. I jumped into the car and said, "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be." She said, giving me that smile again.

We spent most of the time in the car listening to music and talking about the party. "Ashlyn lives right over there!" Kendall said, while pointing in the direction.

"Anywhere I should park?" I asked.

"Close to the front. I don't feel like walking." She said, while taking her seat belt off.

"Hey guys!" Ashlyn said, standing at the door.

"Hey girl!" Kendall said.

I grabbed Kendall's hand and went inside. There weren't many people at the party, but we did get here early. "Any beer?" Kendall asked.

"Um. I'll have to see. I think Josh is bringing it." She said, opening the fridge.

"Woah, Josh is coming? Who invited him?" Kendall said with disgust on her face.

"I did." Ashlyn turned around. "And were practically dating."

"I never thought you would go _that_ low." She whispered.

"Enough." I said in Kendall's hear. "Remember. We're here to have fun. Not to start a cat fight."

She looked at me and for a second I thought she was about to scream, but then it went away and she just smiled. "Your right. We did come here to have fun!" She said, pulling me through the kitchen.

The party flew my fast. I spent most of my night leaning against the kitchen door and watching everyone come in. Kendall used up her time to get as drunk as she possibly could. I didn't stop her though, because I knew she wouldn't stop just because of me. It took me a few seconds, but then I realized someone tapping my shoulder. "Your Wesley right? Kendall's boyfriend?"

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"You might want to see this."

She held up her phone and it took me a second to actually see what it was. First, I saw Bryan, someone on my football team, and then I saw Kendall. They were kissing. "Where-Where did you get this?" I staggered, setting my drink down.

"Someone sent it to me and I thought, as her boyfriend, you should know." The girl gave me a pitiful look and I shoved past her.

It didn't take me long to find Kendall. And Bryan.

Kendall was all over Bryan and they were sitting on the couch. I made a noise that I knew everyone could hear. Kendall still didn't hear me. I made the noise a little louder, but still no reaction. I finally tapped Bryan on the shoulder, and the second he turned around; I punched him square in the face. "Wha-what was that for?" Kendall asked, looking at the unconscious Bryan on the floor.

I looked at Kendall and almost said something, but instead I walked out of the room and out the front door. I could hear Kendall behind me, but I didn't care. I was done with her.

I got into my car and started the engine. It took me a minute before I even put it into drive. I rubbed my temples and tried to think it through. 'Was she that drunk? Did she know what she was doing?' All of these questions were running through my head. I heard a noise and it ended up being my phone. I grabbed it and opened the text message.

There was the picture. Again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Kendall**

I woke up feeling repulsive and having the worst hang-over. "Ugh, who brought me home?" I wondered aloud.

After every word I spoke, I could hear my head throbbing with the beat of my words. "I did." Said a familiar voice.

I looked next to me and saw Ashlyn in my pink lounge chair next to my window. "Thanks Ash."

"No problem. Do we have any plans today?" She said with a smile on her face.

I got up and made my way to my huge mirror in front of my makeup desk. "I look like a train wreck." I tried brushing through my hair, but my brush got caught.

"I bet you feel like one too. I'm guessing no shopping?" She came up behind me and grabbed the brush out of my hair.

"Not unless this headache miraculously goes away. I'll be right back, I'm taking a well earned shower."

I turned on the shower head and looked under the sink for towels. Once I found one, I tried looking for shampoo. "Hey Ash is my shampoo out there?" My head was still screaming, but I needed the shampoo.

"Uh, yeah. And you got a text." Ash said, while handing the shampoo and my phone to me.

I expected to find the text from Wesley, but it was from Bryan. _I had a lot of fun last night. _What was that supposed to mean? I didn't even hang out with him. I tried to think. The more I thought about it, the more I couldn't remember. "Um Ashlyn, is there any reason why Bryan Moroose would be texting me?"

"Well you kinda attacked his face last night." She called from my room.

"I what?" I screamed making my way out of the bathroom, half naked.

"Oh my God. You don't remember." She looked at me and sat on the bed.

"I can't remember anything! The last thing I can remember is kissing Wesley, not Bryan!"

Ashlyn looked at me like she was sorry for me. Now I really did feel horrible. I forgot about the shower still being on. I didn't really care. I fell back on my bed and listened to the water coming from the bathroom.

**Tessa**

"This computer is so stupid." I mumbled, hitting more buttons on the keyboard.

Finally I got the homepage to pull up, but once I moved the mouse, it went black. I gave up and shut my computer. I put my computer to the side and went to the other side of my room. "I need to get new posters." I said to myself.

I looked at all of them. My Chemical Romance, Pierce the Veil, Black Veil Brides, and a lot others. In my mind, they are the best bands, but to the rest of the world their emo kids who cut themselves.

"Those posters are old." My sister said, popping up beside me.

"That's what I've been saying." I took one of the posters down and sat it on my desk.

"Get mom to get you some new ones." She grabbed the poster and held it out in front of her.

"I doubt it. She doesn't even like me. After you uh- um-"

"Died?" She said looking at me.

"Uh- yeah. After you died, she barely even talks to me or anyone."

"Sounds like mom." With that comment, she disappeared again.

"I know you didn't die." I said under my breath. "I know."

I went back to my bed and grabbed my jacket and headed down the hallway. I looked in the kitchen and mom was nowhere to be found. She was probably still out with her 'boyfriend'.

I opened the front door and stepped outside. The cold air felt good against my face. I started walking down the sidewalk towards the convenient store.

Once I got there I went to the back of the store and got a Monster. "Hey, uh- um Tessa?" Someone said from behind.

I turned around to find the most popular jock in school starring at me. "Yeah, and your Wesley. Right?" I said closing the freezer.

"Yep." He said opening the freezer again. "And you have a very good taste in drinks."

"Uh, thanks." I said, trying to smile.

He closed the freezer door and turned back towards me. "Listen, I know Kendall is a bitch to you and I wanted to apologize about her."

"Hah it's ok." I said, a little confused. "Is she here with you?"

"No we kinda broke up last night." He said, starring down at his drink.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said.

"It's fine. I found her kissing another guy at a party and I got really pissed and stormed out."

I nodded and listened to the rest of his story. Why in the world is the most popular guy in school telling me about his love life? All of these questions were running through my head.

"Well I better go." He said starting to walk towards the cashier.

"Ok. Well nice talking to you." I said. I tried to smile, but it was a little too much.

He turned around and went to the front of the store. "Nice talking to you? Really Tessa?" Justine said appearing next to me.

"That's all I could think of!"

**Mason**

"Time to get up." Said the familiar voice at my door.

"I'll be up in a minute." I said back at my aunt.

I went into my bathroom and combed my hair and put on my dark green beanie. I grabbed my bag and headed out my bedroom door. "Breakfast is on the table." My aunt said, once I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Not hungry." I mumbled, heading towards the front door.

"Have fun at school!" I heard while closing the door.

I walked towards the bus stop and sat in the grass. It was five minutes before the yellow bus came up to my stop. I stood up and went in the bus. I tried finding a seat by myself, but all seats had at least one person. That's what I get for living so far away.

"You can sit with me." Said a voice behind me.

"Uh- thanks." I said to the guy while I sat down.

"The name is Ryan." He said.

"Mason." I said, regretting saying my name. I knew he would recognize me sometime.

"Cool. I just moved here from Oklahoma."

A wave of relief pasted over me. He had no idea who I was.

We talked the whole way there about random stuff. It ended up we had a lot of stuff in common.

"We'll have to hang out sometime." Ryan said, stepping off the bus.

"Definitely." I responded heading off to the front of the school.

I still got a lot of strange looks from the people at my school, but nothing could ruin my mood. I made an actual friend who had no idea who I am.

**Wesley **

"I told you. We broke up." I said to Ashlyn for the fifth time.

"You know Kendall is really upset." She said.

"I don't really care. She's Bryan's problem now." With my response, I headed off to my third period.

I entered the class to see Kendall in her normal spot. She smiled at me, but I just looked the other way. The only other open spot in the room except for mine was at the front of the room. I walked towards the seat and I sat down.

"So, now you're just following me?" Said a voice behind me.

I looked behind me and saw Tessa looking at me. "Let me guess, your seat is right there." I said, pointing towards the empty stool next to mine.

"Yep." She said, taking her seat. "I'm guessing you didn't want to sit next to Kendall."

"Yep." I said, smiling at her comment. "I'm guessing were lab partners now."

"And I don't get any say in that?" She said smiling at me.

"Nope. You're just stuck with me. Not unless you want Kendall as a partner." I said, already knowing her answer.

"Oh no. I would pick anyone over her any day." She said, trying to hold back laughter.

"Me too." I said at the same time the door closed.

"Ok class. We're going to be conducting an experiment today." Mr. Wad said. "We will be using the tools that are laid out on your table."

"This looks like fun." I mumbled.

"Yeah right." Tessa said, laughing out loud.

"Mr. Barringer, do you have something to say?"

"Um, no sir." I said.

"Well I would recommend being quiet." He said turning back towards the board.

"See what you did? You got me in-trouble!" I whispered to Tessa, joking around.

"You were the one who talked first, remember?" She said smiling from ear to ear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kendall**

"Did you talk to him?" I asked Ashlyn, while putting my books back in my locker.

"Yeah." She said. "He said that your Bryan's problem now."

"Ugh!" I screamed slamming my locker closed. "And that's all he said?" I asked, with my head against my locker.

"Yep." She answered.

I banged my head against the locker and tried to think. "You know how to get back at him, right? Start hanging out with Bryan." Ashlyn commented.

"You know, that isn't a bad idea." I said, picking my head up.

"And look there they are." Ashlyn whispered.

"Who is he with?" I asked, looking at the girl next to him.

"I think her name is Tessa." Ashlyn said, trying to get a better look.

"Whatever." I started to walk towards Bryan who was only a few feet away from Wesley. "Hey Bryan!" I called.

Right when he turned to face him, I grabbed him and kissed him as hard as I could. I tried to look out of the corner of my eye to see Wesley's face, but he was still talking to that Tessa girl. I tried to get his attention, but he was focused on her. I let go of Bryan and stormed off towards Ashlyn. "We should do that more often!" Bryan called behind me.

"It didn't work." I grumbled looking at Ashlyn.

"His full attention was on her." She said, glancing at the door, that they went out of. "I don't see what is so special about her."

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." I said, storming out of the building.

**Tessa**

"So, you play football?" I asked Wesley, trying to keep in step with him.

"Yeah. I'm trying to quit though." He said, looking forward.

"Why so?"

"You will laugh at me." He glanced at me and turned back towards the front.

"I promise I won't." I said.

"I've always wanted to take up dancing." He muttered, looking down at the ground.

"Really? My sister was a dancer!" I said looking at him.

"That's awesome! I'll have to meet her sometime." He said. "We'll this is where I get off!"

I looked in the direction of the road he was about to go down. He must live in a freaking mansion. "I'll see ya' tomorrow Tessa." With that he turned around and jogged down the street.

I called out 'see ya' but I doubt he heard me. It didn't make a difference though. The most popular guy in the school is my friend. Is _my _friend! "I can see right through him." Justine said, appearing to my right.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"He doesn't want to be friends." Justine said.

My heart dropped; could she really be right? "How do you know? Like, how could you tell?" I asked frantically.

"You didn't let me finish." She said, looking at me. "He wants to be more than friends."

I tried to think. "More than friends? What do you mean, 'more than friends'?" I looked back at Justine, but she was already gone.

"Thanks a lot, sis!" I yelled at the sky.

I started to walk home when I noticed the same guy that I met on the street two days ago. I walked up towards him and looked down. "Mason, right?"

He looked up at me and smiled. "Right, and you're Tessa. The girl I tripped."

"That's the one." I said, trying to smile.

"I'm sorry about that by the way." He said while standing up. "I never got a chance to apologize. You were in such a hurry."

"I wanted to apologize to, actually." I said looking at him. "About running off. I had to-uh- get home. It was an emergency."

"Totally understandable." He said, giving me another smile.

"Well, I don't mean to run off again, but I kinda have to go." I said, making my way past him.

"Haha, that's fine." He said, smiling. "See you at school tomorrow."

I started walking down the sidewalk and I thought, 'In two days I have made two friends.' "Wow." I said out loud.

"This must be my year." I said.

**Mason**

I sat back down after Tessa pasted me. I pulled back out my sketchpad, and started drawing again. A few minutes past before my phone ringed. "Hello?" I said to the person on the other end.

"Oh, hey Ryan!" I said, while standing up.

"Yeah sure. I live on Rodchester lane, 5th house… Ok, see ya there."

I hung my phone up and headed for my house. I got there about the time Ryan was pulling up on his bike. "Nice wheels." I said jokingly.

"Oh yeah, definitely." He said sarcastically. "My parents said they'll get me a real car next year. For now, I'm stuck with this."

He got off his bike and put it in the grass in my front lawn. "God, that is a big house." He said, looking at the house in front of him.

"I guess." I muttered.

We walked inside and went upstairs. I opened my room and let him inside. "Wow Mason. This is awesome. You have your own MacBook?" He said, going over to my desk.

"Yeah, my aunt bought it for me." I said, following him over to my desk.

He opened the laptop and sat down. "Did you draw that?" He said, pointing to my home screen.

"Yeah." I said, smiling.

"That's amazing." He said trying to get a better look at it. "Do you have any other drawings?"

"Yeah, just click that icon." I leaned over him, and pointed to the icon on my computer.

"Wow." Was all he said.

"Uh-thanks." I said, taking a seat on my bed.

He closed my laptop and came over to where I was. "So, I guess we need to work on math." He said, pulling out his binder.

"I guess." I said, doing the same he did.

We worked on math for a good hour and a half and finished our homework. "This sucks." He said falling back on my bed.

"School sucks." I said, laughing.

"You got that right." He said, laughing too.

"Mason! Your food is ready!" Said a voice from downstairs.

"Who was that?" Ryan asked, sitting up.

"My aunt." I got up and headed for the door.

"I'm guessing this when I should leave." Ryan grabbed his bag and headed for the door. "I'll see you tomorrow, Mason."

"See ya Ryan." I said, closing the door behind him.

**Wesley**

"Can school get any more boring?" I said through the phone to Tessa.

"I guess so." She said back to me.

"Have you finished your Science homework yet?" I asked her.

"Nope. Have you?" She said, laughing.

"Nope." I said, laughing with her.

I heard a knock at my door, so I told Tessa I had to go. "We'll I'll see ya tomorrow, Wesley." She said, hanging up the phone.

I closed my phone about the time my father opened my door. "Was that Kendall?" He asked closing the door behind him.

"No, Tessa." I said, pulling my book bag onto my bed.

"Tessa? What happened to Kendall?" He asked.

"We broke up." I muttered, not looking at my dad.

"I hope that won't mess up your football season." He said. "When are football sign-ups?"

"Tomorrow, and I've been meaning to talk to you about that." I said, looking up at him.

"What?"

"I don't really want to play football anymore." I stammered.

"You're being funny, right?" He said, raising his voice. "You're going to play football."

"Dad, I don't want to anym-" I tried to finish, but my dad cut in.

"I don't care, you are playing this year." He said, raising his voice even more.

"No." I said, standing up.

Before I knew it, I was back on my bed and my eye was killing me. My dad left the room and slammed the door. I made my way over to my mirror and looked at my face.

My dad had hit me.


End file.
